Reborn
by tootertay
Summary: What would happen if Yuki and Shuichi got in a fight while Misa, Light, and L were backstage at there concert? And how is Hiro tied into this? No Lemon MisaxYuki LightxHiro LxShuichi
1. Chapter 1

Reborn

EirixMisa/HiroxLight/ShuichixL

OOC (obviously with the pairings)

So, this is my first fanfic and I'm writing this for my friends cause we chose characters from Death Note to cosplay and we each like a boy from Gravitation! (I'm Misa and I like Eiri Yuki, my friend Jana is Light and she likes Hiro Nakano, and my friend Sienna is L and she likes Shuichi… plus I would feel bad about leaving him alone XD)

The story will take place in Misa and Eiri's POV's.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Death Note or Gravitation! Wish I did but I don't and they belong to their rightful owners

Misa's POV

"Light-kun!" I screeched as I ran into the hotel room I shared with my amazing, adorable boyfriend Light, and his weird friend L, "When are we going to Bad Luck's concert?" I absolutely adore Bad Luck! Their music is sooo great!

"Why exactly did you decide to take us with you to some concert for chicks anyway?" said Light.

"Well, I didn't want L here. I wanted to go on a trip with Light-kun and see a concert for our date, but L said he wouldn't let you out of his sight for so long, so he had to come too," I said testily," anyway, the concert starts in three hours, right? We should get ready."

"Fine, we'll go, but no clinging to me while we're there."

"Mou…"

3 hours later…

"Yay!" I was so happy! I finally get to see Bad Luck in person! We got there early and got to sit in the front, we were so close I could touch the stage! The lights dimmed and Bad Luck went on stage. As Hiro Nakano, the guitarist entered, I heard Light gasp beside me. I look over and see my boyfriend blushing while staring at the red headed man on stage. A surge of jealousy overtook me. Light is MINE! All mine, and no guitarist is gonna change that! The band played the songs The Rage Beat, Blind Game Again, and In The Moonlight. After the concert we used our backstage passes to meet the band. When I walked into the room, I saw the bands lead singer, Shuichi Shindo, talking to a gorgeous blonde man I had never seen before. I heard part of their conversation and it sounded like they were arguing.

"Shuichi, I saw you eyeing that man in the crowd! Don't lie to me and tell me you don't look at other men when I see you doing it with my own eyes!" The blonde was speaking harshly to the small pinkette.

"Like you should talk! I always find you flirting with women at your book signings!"

"That's for work! It increased sales if I'm nice to the women who buy my books!"

"I could use the same excuse here!" The conversation was getting intense. Suddenly the blonde man pointed at L and said, "Look, there's the man you were staring at all night! Why don't you go talk to him instead of wasting your time with me!"

"Fine, I will!" Shuichi walked over to L and started talking to him. After a few minutes the blonde walked over to me.

"Did you see any of that?"

"Yeah, sorry. I'm Misa Amane, by the way."

"Misa Amane? Aren't you Misa Misa?"

"Yeah! I'm surprised you knew that!"

"I'm Eiri Yuki, nice to meet you."

"As in, the romance author, Eiri Yuki?"

"The very same."

"Well its nice to meet you too!"

While I was talking to Eiri, I noticed Light hitting it off with Hiro over in a corner, and surprisingly, I wasn't jealous anymore. Eiri then asked if I wanted him to walk me home, and I said yes.

This ends the first chapter! Please R&R! even bad feedback is still feedback! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Reborn

Chapter 2

EirixMisa/HiroxLight/ShuichixL

OOC (obviously with the pairings)

Yay chapter 2! This is harder than it seems, but well worth it!

This story will take place in Misa and Eiri's POV's.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunetly, I do NOT own Death Note or Gravitation. All rights go to their original owners.

Eiri's POV

After Shuichi's concert, we had over the fact that he was staring at this weird looking man with bags under his eyes who couldn't seem to sit right. The man had walked into the dressing room and I had yelled at Shuichi to go spend time with him instead of me. He did and I started talking to this pretty blonde girl who had come in with the weird guy and another man who looked kinda like that American singer Justin Bieber. Turns out she is actually Misa Misa, the famous magazine and internet model. After we talked for awhile, I asked her is she wanted me to walk her home. She said yes. When I asked her where she lived, she told me she was staying at the hotel on XYZ Street. I took her up to her room and she asked me if I wanted tea or something. I asked for coffee and noticed the men's clothes on the beds and floor.

"Are you sure we are in the right room?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Why?"

"There is men's clothing everywhere…"

"Oh, those? Those belong to my boyfriend and his friend. My boyfriend is the one that looks like Justin Bieber. His name is Light Yagami. His friend is the man Shuichi Shindo was talking to. His name is L."

Oh, so the bastard who was trying to steal Shuichi from me is named L, hmm? What a weird name! Suddenly the door opened and in came Shuichi, Hiro, Light, and L.

"Yuki, I'm leaving you…"

"WHAT?! Why?" I was in shock.

"I realized that I like L-san better that you. You are always cold to me and always call me 'Damn Brat'. It gets on my nerves."

I never knew he felt that way. I leave the room to find something, or someone to hit.

Misa's POV

I felt so bad for Eiri. Then I noticed Light looking guilty and saw him holding hands with Hiro.

"Light, why are you holding Hiro's hand? You never hold my hand unless I make you…"

"Misa, we need to stop pretending we're in love. You know you're just lying to yourself when you say you are happy this way. I'm in love with Hiro, so I'm breaking up with you."

"Light no BAKA!" I ran out of the room crying and ended up crashing into Eiri. I don't know why he did it, but he suddenly crashed his lips onto mine in a passionate kiss. He pushed me into the wall causing me to gasp in shock. He used this opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth, exploring every crevice of my hot cavern. When he pulled away due to the lack of air, he only uttered a simple, "Wow…"

Yay! Chapter 2 complete! R&R please! Also, I know the Chappies are short, but there will be more.


	3. Chapter 3

Reborn

Chapter 3

EirixMisa/HiroxLight/ShuichixL

OOC (obviously with the pairings)

Chapter 3. I'm thinking of making 5 chapters total, so gonna climax it next chapter.

This story takes place in Misa and Eiri's POV's

**Disclaimer:** Do NOT own Death Note or Gravitation. All rights belong to their original owners.

Eiri's POV

I was upset that Shuichi decided to leave me for that freaky L dude. I heard someone running down the hallway from the direction I had just come from. I turned around and I saw Misa sprinting down the corridor, crying. I hated seeing her cry so I grabbed her by the wrist and kissed her on the lips. When we had to break apart for air, all I could do was say, "Wow…"

She looked at me like she couldn't believe what just happened.

"I'm not Shuichi, you know. I'm not a replacement for him either, and I don't plan on using you as a replacement for Light."

"Did something happen between you and Light?"

"He dumped me for the guitarist, Hiro."

"I guess we both got dumped then."

"Yeah… Now that I've cried, I feel a lot better though."

"I'm okay now that I've calmed down too."

"My ex left me for your ex's friend and your ex left you for my ex's friend." She started to giggle. We both started laughing at the irony of the situation at hand.

"There is nothing we can do about it," I said, " so should we go get a drink or something?"

"Sure!" She smiled at me.

*Later At A Bar*

"So, he totally went into this 'I want to take over the world' phase, and everybody thought he was insane!" Misa was talking about Light and all the weird things he's done, "And then he kept ranting on about how he saw a shinigami eating an apple!" she laughs a lot.

"Shuichi is always dressing up in weird outfits, like a dog, banana, or even a girl!"

"Wow, that's a whole new kinda freaky!"

"Speaking of freaky, what's up with that L dude? He never sits right and holds his phone bye the cord."

"I have no clue! He's been like that as long as I've known him…"

"We know some pretty weird people."

"Yep."

I noticed that her cheeks were flushed and she seemed pretty drunk.

"Do you wanna stay at my place tonight? With Shuichi gone, the couch is free."

"Honto? I would love to!"

"Then it's settled. You wanna go now?"

"Sure."

We walked back to my apartment building from the bar and got there at about eleven o'clock. We went in and I lent her one of my shirts to use as a night gown. She looked so cute in my oversized shirt, that I kissed her without thinking. She responded eagerly, but we had to pull away soon for air.

"Are you gonna get used to doing that?" she said while panting.

"Only if you want me to get used to it." I smirked at her.

"Hmmm, I'll have to get back to you on that. Goodnight Eiri."

"Goodnight Misa."

End of Chapter 3! Their short cause I've never been good at long stories and I'm trying to get these up quickly for my friends. After I finish this story, I'm probably gonna do a Junjou Romantica fanfic. Please R&R! thanks!


End file.
